


The world is going to the dogs

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Yugioh One-shot [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Magic, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: Yugi meets somebody unexpected and prepares to deal with what is to come.I must be a person gets a headache from dealing with the people around him.





	The world is going to the dogs

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: I'm back from the dead!  
> Sorry, I haven't been updating but I have writer's block. And I've been trying to fix one of my other stories.  
> Because no one liked it *cries softly*  
> I hope you like this one-shot I have this idea my head in and want to get down so without further to do  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody I use for the show.

I keep thinking if I shake my head ‘he’ will turn back to normal. ‘Dog’ ‘a dog.’ In front of me is a golden retriever. Now you may be asking why I want a dog to return to normal. The question may be Isn’t he already normal?

The answer is no this is in any ordinary dog. It’s actually my best friend Joey Wheeler.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Yugi Mutou. Now you're probably going to say I’m crazy. I have this best friend that was in my millennium puzzle (Pharaoh Atem). A few days after I put them in the afterlife strange things have been happening.

One: of the strange things is millennium items have returned. We thought they were gone forever and yes they are here

Another one that is I keep seeing him everywhere my best friend I cannot get him out of my mind and I think he is across the street. Or in the shopping area.

I think it is going to go crazy.

‘I shake my head’

I getting off topic here.

The reason I know the dog is my friend because he calls me I’m not saying the usual dog way. I may be talking. Actually talking to me.

I may not know how he is like this I may never know who did this.

All I know is I have one big adventure on my way.

You may think I’m crazy, but I’ll do everything I can.

Well the person after us may want world domination Or just plain revenge.

All I know is my friends depend on me and I’m not going to let them down.

_ (The other side of town two people seem to be having a conversation) _

“You turn him into a dog!” An alarming voice can be heard in the tall apartment in Domino.

“Come on, it was funny.”

“So you basically get it as a joke.”

The girl gives a nice cute nod. “He isn’t the only one I turn into an animal brother.”

The brother sighs “Ok explain from the beginning.”

_ {flashback} _

_ Girls walking there a Park. When a knowing conversation began heard in the distance. _

_ “I don’t have time to walk your dog.” _

_ “I am not a dog rich boy.” _

_ The conversation continues going back and forth. _

_ The girl seems to have a headache and clearly pissed off. _

_ “Don’t these two have anything better to do than argue.” The growing refers to herself and smirks as an idea comes her. _

_ she serves the chance. _

_ “Cerchiamo di non disegnare il passato _

_ Se troppo questi vogliono come discutere _

_ andiamo li trasformano in il _

_ animali che sono.” _

_ {End of flashback} _

“After that, they turned into the animals that they represent.” She starts to laugh while saying “It seems funny that Joey turned into a dog.”

The boy wants to the door and grabs his coat.

“Where are you going.”

“To fix your mess.” before going out the door, he says, “I’ll see you later crystal.”

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: It's Longer Now! I realize it was too short before so I fixed it.  
> And I also updated the first chapter, but not by much.  
> And can you guess who the girl was talking to or how he is going to fix her mess?  
> Tell me what you think, I love reading the comment.  
> Hope everybody has a good Halloween.  
> Don’t let Yu-Gi-Oh Zero get you.  
> See next time *Wave goodbye*


End file.
